


Forgive Me

by CadetDru



Series: Why So Sad? [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Daddy Kink, Discussion of kink, English is a weird language, Familiars, Fluff and Angst, Interviews, Master & Servant, Other, Post-Season/Series 02, Vampires, mockumentary, pre-episode 10, unattributed twitter or tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Guillermo rarely asked to talk on camera, but he always had something good when he did.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Why So Sad? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately before the events of the last episode of season 2.

INT. GUILLERMO'S ROOM

MEDIUM CLOSE UP: Guillermo on unmade bed

GUILLERMO

We're rolling, right?

CAMERA TWO 

*inaudible*

GUILLERMO

I have something to confess. Well, not even to confess. You're here so I want to talk to you. I know Nadja treats you like a vending machine that just won't take her dollar. She thinks you're just an emergency blood supply.

CAMERA TWO 

*inaudible*

GUILLERMO

And I'm sorry about that, but I know that I use you too. So, here's my confession. It starts with this series of Tumblr posts that adds up to an anecdote. And, I was raised Catholic right? And I'm gay… had I said that before?

CAMERA TWO 

I don't think that you've actually said it.

GUILLERMO

Wow. Well, I am gay, and I'm bilingual too. Catholic, bilingual, gay. There's this thing that comes to mind when Nadja and them don't quite get their phrasings right. English is tricky y'know? So, there's this breakdown that was going around of the difference between phrases like 'booty call' and 'butt dial' and how they're totally different in  meaning. 

CAMERA TWO 

Right, idioms can be hard.

GUILLERMO

So, 'forgive me, father, for I have sinned' and 'sorry, daddy, I was naughty' are...technically the same phrase? But actually have completely different meanings. If English is your second of seventeenth language, and you have a young familiar, you might confuse the two.

CAMERA TWO 

...did Nandor say he was your daddy?

GUILLERMO

...he didn't, but that's a valid question. He's never been like that. I didn't know he was a vampire at first, y'know? I was young and thought I had hit the jackpot. He just had the hair and the shoulders and… then I found out that he was a vampire and that was just a fucking bonus and he became my Master. The first year or so would've gone the same either way.

CAMERA TWO 

"Master?"

GUILLERMO

Right, like full quotes, underline, italics. Older I get, the less age-inappropriate the relationship seems. It's just everything else that's inappropriate. This is why no one knows what I do. And what is he to me? Master depends a lot on context. Am I helping him get into his coffin or chained to my bed? Forgive me, Master, for I have slain thy enemies. Sorry Master, I killed these fuckers coming for me. And it's not like he's going to excommunicate me or spank me, right? I'm a gay, Catholic bilingual vampire killer. Really only one part of that is useful around here, and another is a huge liability. Nandor sees me as ...an acolyte? A particularly clingy friend-with-benefits? A protege? A houseboy? A servant? And on some level, he knows about me killing vampires, too.

CAMERA TWO 

Wait, did you say "friend with benefits?"

GUILLERMO

Yeah, I don't feel like I've gotten all that much out of this place besides a slow realization that I'm a natural born killer whether I like it or not. I'm not that star struck kid any more, and I was never his kid. What am I supposed to do, drop to my knees and beg forgiveness? He wouldn't understand that. So I'm going to leave this fucking note and it'll either start with forgive me, master or sorry, Nandor. I don't know. I'm leaving behind all of it, all of those roles. I've served him and learned from him and loved him and done his laundry.

CAMERA TWO 

Loved him?

GUILLERMO

You watch your own footage, right? You're one of the originals, right? You've made it this far unscathed. What do you think?

CAMERA TWO 

So what was that about friends-with-benefits?

GUILLERMO

Ten years with him, ten years of the most confusing relationship I will ever have. And it's not supposed to be like that. He wants to show off his virgin familiar, he wants someone who will...

CAMERA TWO 

...will?

GUILLERMO

I love him. Find different ways to hide it. Find ways it lines up with whatever my life is, what it's supposed to be. I fucking love him, and I want to… leave. I want to leave. I want to just fucking leave. 

CAMERA TWO 

You're really leaving? Again? You just got back.

GUILLERMO

Fuck 'again.' Celeste betrayed me, Nandor told me to go if I had a better offer. That didn't count. I'm just giving you a heads-up. I figure I owe your guys that much. I plan on being out of here by sundown. You guys should be prepared. You're in danger, too. 

CAMERA TWO 

But not them?

GUILLERMO

They'll manage. Forgive me, vampires for I have must leave. Sorry, Daddy, bye.

CAMERA TWO 

Guillermo?

GUILLERMO

Confession over.


End file.
